


The Dragon and the Borg

by i_eat_men_like_air



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst (probably), Biting, Established Relationship, Everyday Life, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Nobody Dies, OMC - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Smut, Star Trek - Freeform, Tears of Artamon (sort of), Wholesome, everything is okay, gay relationship, handjobs, mild bloodplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_eat_men_like_air/pseuds/i_eat_men_like_air
Summary: Introduction to Doctor Luca Nagaryen, my Rossiyan and Drakhaoul OC, who is also from a planet/world I’ve sort of adapted/nicked from the Tears of Artamon book series. He loves Hugh and this is intended to just be me prattling on for a few chapters because I, also, love Hugh.
Relationships: Hugh | Third of Five/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Introductory

Luca looked up and grinned. Hugh was stood, arms folded, talking to Soji with a somber look on his face. He knew his partner liked the young doctor; she was a bright, kind young lady after all, but the ‘serious director’ persona was one Luca appreciated. It was charming, watching him interact with the other workers on the Artefact. Hugh glanced over to him, clearly sensing someone else’s eyes on him, and raised an eyebrow as Luca quickly looked away. Soji followed the glance, and quickly made her excuses to Hugh before coming over to Luca.  
‘How’s it going?’ she asked, crouching next to him.  
Luca was one of the head physicians on the Artefact, charged with the complex dermal regeneration of the more damaged XBs, and at the moment he was fiddling with one of the regenerators. It had been playing up recently, and he was having none of it.  
‘Well, my dear, it does seem to be fucked, but we’ll see,’ he arched his eyebrows at her with a broad smile, ‘I’ve been giving it a talking to but so far nothing seems to be working.’  
She grinned back, holding out her hands to look at the equipment. Luca handed it to her and threw his hands up in exaggerated despair when she agreed with his prognosis. He liked Soji as well, she was one of the most empathetic workers on the Artefact, something he valued above anything when it came to working with the XBs, and she was incredibly intelligent to boot. Hugh walked over and placed a hand on Luca’s shoulder. Luca straightened his back and looked down at his partner.  
‘This particular regenerator seems to be beyond saving I’m afraid, nihren,’ he sighed, waving the offending piece of equipment in the air, ‘even Soji agrees.’  
Hugh was a little shorter than Luca, something that Luca enjoyed as it meant he could envelop the smaller man in his arms at a moments notice, shielding him from the outside world. However, despite the height difference, it was always Hugh who seemed to have the most authority.  
‘So throw it out, Doctor. No use keeping a piece of defective machinery around’ Hugh’s face remained implacable as he spoke, and Luca rolled his eyes a little. Always the professional.  
‘Well yes, nihren, I would if I thought it would be replaced but-,‘ he gestured at the Romulan guards, ‘I doubt they’ll be happy to replace something as delicate as this.’  
While the Romulans placed a high priority on the Artefact, their interest in the actual wellbeing of the XBs was minimal, something that Luca could not understand.  
‘You’ve gotten attached to it haven’t you, sir,’ Soji chimed in with a grin, and looked to Hugh conspiratorially, ‘this happened with the last PADD he killed, I thought he was going to cry when they threw it out.’  
Luca sniffed in mock offence.  
‘I’m not attached, my dear, I’m just trying to be practical.’  
He was, in truth, a little attached to it, but it was justifiable. He liked his equipment calibrated a certain way, and it was so much unnecessary work to recalibrate a new regenerator when he could just fix this one-even if it did seem to be a lost cause for now. Hugh looked at him, with at least a little fondness hidden behind the professional persona.  
‘And why, exactly, don’t you just use the replicators to make a new one?’  
Luca sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes again.  
‘Nihren do you know how difficult it is to make something this fiddly with a replicator?’  
‘Doctor, I think you’re making excuses,’ Hugh replied, ‘are you quite sure you’re not simply attached to this piece of machinery?’  
Soji chuckled, and patted Luca on the arm before turning to leave.  
‘You can’t hide from us, Doctor,’ she nodded to Hugh, ‘I’ll talk to you later, sir, about seeing Ramdha.’  
Luca arched his eyebrow at Hugh in surprise as Soji left the section.  
‘She wants to see Ramdha? Why?’  
Hugh sighed.  
‘She has some idea about sharing mythology between XBs to help them recover. It’s poetic, in a way, but I don’t think she understands just how damaged the Romulans were by their experience with the Borg.’  
Luca nodded in understanding; the Romulans, more so than most other species, had an enormous amount of trauma surrounding their assimilation and subsequent detachment from the Collective. Ramdha particularly was still in the depths of traumatic stress from her experiences. He’d spoken to her a few times, and despite his best efforts, each of those times had ended in her either becoming inconsolably tearful or angry. He liked her regardless; she was an incredible woman, but he agreed with Hugh.  
‘Does she understand what she’d be getting into, if she spoke to Ramdha?’ he asked his partner, setting the regenerator down for a moment.  
Hugh sighed again, shrugging.  
‘Honestly, doctor, I have no idea.’  
Hugh’s combadge chirped.  
Executive director to sector 8-C.  
Luca squeezed his shoulder gently and smiled, keeping his lips together to hide his teeth.  
‘You’re needed elsewhere, nihren, I’ll see you this evening.’  
Hugh placed his hand over Lyca’s briefly, smiling with his mismatched, tired eyes.  
‘I will see you this evening, doctor.’  
With that he marched off in the direction of sector 8-C, and Luca leant against the table that held the regenerator as he watched his partner leave. The evening couldn’t come soon enough.


	2. Bath and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildly spicy but soothing bath time.

Luca shrugged off his lab coat and hung it on the coatrack by the door. He rolled his shoulders slowly, and stretched out his tired muscles. It had been a long day. He glanced over at the clock-almost 2200 hours-Hugh should be back soon. As soon as the thought of his partner crossed his mind, the door chirped open. Luca waited until the door closed behind him to engulf Hugh in a smothering hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller man and buried his face in his hair. Hugh huffed in amusement, returning the hug with a contented sigh.  
‘I heard the meeting with Ramdha went well,’ Luca pulled away from the embrace gently, and held his partner’s face in his hands. Hugh snorted.  
‘You heard, hm?’  
Luca pressed a soft kiss to his nihren’s cheek, then peppered little kisses across his face and neck.  
‘It’s not your fault, nihren, and it’s not Soji’s, or Ramdha’s. Try your best not to dwell on it.’  
He knew that was easier said than done, as did Hugh, but there wasn’t much else he could do to help his partner at the moment. Hugh nodded, closing his eyes as Luca ran his hands through his hair gently, rubbing his scalp.  
‘I know, love. But still,’ he sighed as Luca moved to rub his shoulders, ‘it’s my responsibility to make sure they’re all safe.’  
Luca began to press firmer kisses to his partner’s neck, nipping gently as he moved.  
‘And you did everything you could,’ he muttered, between kisses, ‘the guard’s phaser should have been better secured, that’s not on you. You know that.’  
Hugh sighed again, his shoulders sagging slightly. Luca turned him round so they were facing and smiled at his nihren, brushing his hair away from his face as he opened his eyes. He was so hard on himself, even when it was clear he was doing everything he could.  
‘Did you fix your regenerator?’  
Luca grinned lopsidedly.  
‘We’re talking about you, nihren, but yes, I fixed the bloody thing.’  
‘Mmm,’ Hugh closed his eyes again as Luca began to unbutton his harness and shirt, continuing to kiss any newly revealed skin softly.  
‘Bath?’ Luca said, pulling off the top half of his partner’s clothes and setting them down on a chair in the corner.  
Hugh nodded, silently, and smiled gratefully at Luca, who smiled in return. He felt a small wave of adoration for his nihren, and quickly moved to kiss down the scarring on his face and neck as Hugh began to cringe in the harsh light.  
‘You’re beautiful, nihren, get the rest of this off and I’ll run a bath,’ Luca pressed his lips to Hugh’s, carefully biting his lower lip before pulling away and moving off to the bathroom.  
-  
As Luca left the room, Hugh began to undress. He watched his partner’s back as he bent over the bath and allowed himself a small smile as he ran his eyes over Luca’s back and ass. The Rossiyan was tall and slender; lithe was the word that always came to mind. His long, silver hair was tied up in a braid at the moment, and Hugh was struck with the urge to undo the hair-tie that held it back.  
‘Can I help you, nihren?’ came Luca’s voice, low and velvety, as he turned around to face him, smirking.  
Luca’s eyes, silver like his hair, twinkled with amusement.  
‘I don’t think so, doctor, but thank you for offering,’ Hugh pulled off his trousers and walked over to his partner.  
He still felt the need to cover himself as Luca began to touch his bare skin, but he managed to resist, instead opting to pull the hair-tie from his partner’s hair. Luca chuckled, shaking the braid loose over his shoulders. His hair was like starlight, came a little voice in Hugh’s head. Beautiful, silver starlight.  
-  
Luca gently raked his nails over his nihren’s bare chest, tugging gently on his nipples, and grinning at the gasp it elicited.  
‘Hop in the bath, nihren, I’ll be there in a second.’  
He watched Hugh pull off his boxers and climb gingerly into the bath with a soft smile. His nihren was gorgeous; the scarring over his back, arms and legs was gorgeous; the entire shape of him was gorgeous. He quickly shucked off his boots and clothes, and hopped into the tub, sliding in behind his nihren and sinking his pointed teeth softly into his left shoulder. Hugh sighed at the sharp contact, resting his head back onto Luca’s shoulder. His body was covered in marks, but the only one he had ever chosen was the sealing bite on his shoulder. Luca had been terrified when they had first decided to conduct a nethen, the sealing ceremony of the drakhaoul, not knowing how Hugh would react to the bite, but it had been perfect. The residual scar, or nette, was something Luca always gravitated towards with a passion, ravishing it with kisses and nips at every opportunity. He had a matching mark on his right shoulder, where Hugh had done an admirable job at biting into his skin, and he hummed in content as his nihren’s hair rubbed over his nette.  
‘Thank you, love,’ Hugh mumbled, relaxing entirely into Luca’s body, ‘thank you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little note!!: I’m making up any Rossiyan words as I go along, and bastardising the world of the Tears of Artamon books in the process, but that’s okay y’know?


	3. Holding On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheeky bit of smut for you.

Luca pressed a final kiss to Hugh’s shoulder, admiring the network of tiny bruises he’d left. Hugh sighed contentedly. 

‘Bed?’ he mumbled, body limp and thoroughly relaxed. 

Luca hummed in agreement, before standing up and helping his _nihren_ out of the tub. Hugh rested his head on his partner’s arm as he was gently dried. He turned as Luca put the towel down, and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Luca moaned, letting his control slip a little and curling his tongue into his _nihren_ 's mouth. Hugh tasted like mint gum, with a hint of copper, it was so comforting and familiar, and Luca dragged him gently towards their bed before tossing him onto the mattress. 

Hugh lay back with a soft smile, chuckling as Luca loomed over him. 

‘I like you from this angle, dear, but you could come a little closer?’

Luca grinned back, and knelt over his _nihren_ on the mattress. His pale eyes roamed over Hugh’s body, enjoying the sight of him hard and panting. The pressure between his legs was becoming unbearable. He ground his erection into Hugh’s thigh, exhaling softly at the release, as Hugh rested his hands behind his head. Luca reached out to touch his lover’s cock, gently stroking it as Hugh’s hips bucked. Hugh groaned, closing his eyes at the soft, stroking sensation. Luca shuffled down the bed a little, still stroking his _nihren_ ’s member, and pressed a kiss to the tip. A thin string of precome stretched out as he drew away, and he lapped it up with his tongue. He hummed at the comforting taste, salty slick on his tongue, and moved back down to wrap his mouth around Hugh. He sucked gently, moaning as his _nihren_ cried out at the sensation. 

’Harder,’ Hugh breathed out, tangling his hands into Luca’s long, silver hair.

Luca pulled his mouth off with a pop, grinned up at his _nihren_ , and dove back down with a growl. He lapped up and down Hugh’s cock, sucking harder at the tip and growling louder as his _nihren_ pulled at his hair. Luca loved it when Hugh pulled his hair. He mumbled at him to pull harder; Hugh obliged quickly, pressing his blunt nails into Luca’s scalp, eliciting a rumble in the Rossiyan’s throat. 

The vibration shot through Hugh, and he bucked his hips without even thinking, groaning as Luca gagged a little on his cock. The Rossiyan’s eyes sparked brightly as he looked up, gently touching his teeth to the tender skin. Hugh could feel his climax building and with a resigned grunt he pulled his partner off of him, pushing him back with a soft, shy smile. He wanted this to last at least a little longer 

Luca lay back, letting Hugh straddle him and rubbing his hands up his _nihren_ ’s sides, admiring the defined muscles of his chest and stomach.

‘I could look at you forever, _nihren_ , you know that; you’re so-‘

Luca choked the last word as Hugh dipped to take his cock in his mouth. His _nihren_ swirled his tongue around the head of his dick and suckled gently before pulling off and resting his head on Luca’s thigh, staring up at him with a dreamy look in his eyes. Luca stroked his face, lifting Hugh’s head and directing it back towards his cock. Hugh opened his mouth quickly, letting Luca press himself in and relaxing his throat as he began to slowly fuck in and out of his mouth. Luca’s cock was long, and slightly thicker than average, and the weight of it on Hugh’s tongue, pressing at his throat, made his eyes roll back in his head. Luca fucked his mouth, slowly and deliberately, before pulling Hugh off and lifting him up to kiss him deeply. He sucked on his _nihren_ ’s lower lip, tasting himself on his tongue and moaning gently. 

’Lay back, love, let me get you ready,’ Luca whispered softly, his voice lowering as Hugh rested back again, leaning against the pillows. 

‘Relax.’

Luca reached into their bedside draw, pulling out a jar of lubricant and dipping his fingers in. He watched his _nihren_ ’s face carefully as he warmed the lube between his fingers. Hugh’s face was relaxed, his eyes half closed, and Luca pressed a kiss to his cheek as he hitched Hugh’s legs up to rest on his hips. He spread his lover gently, licking the tips his fingers and wiggling his eyebrows, making his _nihren_ chuckle softly, before pressing a finger to Hugh’s opening. He gently rubbed his finger over his hole, coating it with the lube, before pushing in. Hugh moaned quietly, pressing towards Luca as he added another finger. Strictly speaking, Luca knew his _nihren_ didn’t need the preparation, but he loved the feeling of his fingers fucking into his ass. 

’You’re so warm, _nihren_ ,’ he mumbled, pulling out his fingers and licking the lube and musk off of them. 

Luca pressed his fingers back into Hugh’s hole, watching with a rapt expression as the puckered opening swallowed him in. He glanced at Hugh, silently asking permission before adding a third finger. His _nihren_ cried out, grinding back onto his fingers, his mismatched eyes fixed firmly on Luca’s. Luca hitched up Hugh’s legs a little further, crooking his fingers and rubbing gently on the sensitive little gland that made the xB groan. Luca moved gently until his face was in front of Hugh’s ass, and pressed his forked tongue against his rim, licking softly at the point where his fingers were moving in and out. Hugh whimpered, the soft licks combined with the pressure in his ass was heavenly. Luca carefully ran his teeth across Hugh’s buttocks, biting softly when his lover’s whines quieted down, enjoying any sound he could drag from him. He grinned up at his _nihren_ , pressing a soft kiss to his hole before slowly removing his fingers and wiping them on his leg.

Hugh’s cheeks warmed as Luca’s eyes met his, and exhaled as his legs were pulled closer to his partner. Luca positioned the tip of his cock against Hugh’s opening, teeth sharpening as he pushed in slowly and deliberately. Luca groaned, closing his eyes and pushing into his _nihren_ until he bottomed out. He growled, feeling his eyes burn cold with lust as he opened them to stare down at Hugh. He could feel them glowing white, and Hugh’s eyes widened as Luca began to fuck him, the same as he had sucked him earlier, unhurried. Luca rarely rushed, and the slow, deep strokes made Hugh’s breath hitch in his throat. Luca ran his hands over Hugh’s chest, lingering on his scars and stroking them tenderly. Hugh tensed a little as his partner touched the scars left from the Borg implants, but relaxed quickly as Luca’s bright eyes met his. He was safe with him, with his dragon. 

Luca began to speed up, angling himself to rub against Hugh’s prostate, causing the xB to cry out softly. His _nihren_ was so gentle, even as he began to fuck into him faster, and the tenderness from earlier flooded him as Hugh’s fingers brushed against the wing scars on his back. 

‘Beautiful,’ the Rossiyan hissed, shivering as Hugh pressed deeper onto his scars, ‘gods you’re so beautiful.’

Hugh’s fingertips dig into Luca’s scarring and the Rossiyan yelled out in ecstasy; the openings from his wings were white hot sensitive, and he began to fuck into his lover even faster than before. He buried his face in Hugh’s neck, moaning with abandon.

Hugh groaned again, wrapping his legs around Luca’s waist and clinging onto him as he thrust. The feeling in his stomach began to build, warm and tense, as Luca’s cock brushed over his prostate time and time again. His partner wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts and moving slightly to bite into his _nette_. Hugh threw his head back, letting Luca press his teeth into his shoulder with a yell, relishing the sharp heat of the mating bite. It was almost enough, and as Luca lifted his legs higher, pressing deeper into him as he bit his _nette_ , Hugh scratched down his back and _groaned_. His orgasm pulsed through him, and he scrabbled at Luca as cum coated his chest, holding on to him as he chased the last of his climax. Luca growled, loudly now, and quickly followed, letting his orgasm flow over him. The warmth of his nihren’s body felt as if it would ignite him, and he clung onto Hugh, letting go completely. A sob ripped through his body, and he felt the Drakhaoul claw its way out of him as the animalistic feeling overtook him. Hugh went limp, smiling blissfully as Luca came, filling his ass with warmth. 

Luca released his bite on his _nihren_ ’s neck, lapping up the blood as he slowly pulled out of Hugh. The cum began to leak out of his ass, and Luca leant down and played with the warm liquid, gently catching his fingers on Hugh’s rim as he pushed the cum back in. Hugh sighed, stretching out like a cat as Luca bent further down to lick him. 

‘That’s a little gross, is it not?’ Hugh chuckled, breath hitching again as Luca licked at his hole. 

‘Mmmm?’

Luca barely heard what Hugh said. The xB rolled his eyes in tired amusement as a wet, slurping sound filled the room; Luca ate the cum from Hugh’s ass, relishing in the smell and taste of himself mixed with his _nihren_. He loved doing this, and even with Hugh gently laughing at him, he licked and sucked at his ass until he was almost clean. 

‘Feel better, hm?’ 

Luca crawled back up his body and kissed his neck. It always took a moment for the Drakhaoul to retreat back into his body, and the smell and taste of the xB brought him back to himself. 

’I love you....’

Hugh smiled, cradling Luca’s head.

’You're like a puppy.’

’I know. I love you.’

’I love you too, my dear doctor.’


	4. Breathe a Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick morning snuggles with the lads

Luca pressed a kiss to Hugh’s head, inhaling his scent quietly. His _nihren_ was sound asleep, breathing evenly. He breathed, nuzzling into Hugh’s hair, mussing it even further. It stuck up every which way and Luca smiled fondly, seeing the Director of the Artifact sleeping so peacefully. He stroked his fingertips lightly over Hugh’s face, enjoying the rough morning stubble contrasting with the smoothness of his skin, and the shallow dips of his implant scars. Hugh mumbled in his sleep, and Luca huffed in amusement. 

‘Mmmmmm.’

‘Yes, darling?’

‘Good morning.’

Luca looked down at his nihren, eyes tender and gently glowing. 

‘Good morning.’

Hugh rubbed the sleep from his eyes and buried his head in Luca’s chest, pressing a gentle kiss to the Rossiyan’s neck. 

‘I should know better than to go to sleep without a shower, we’re both disgusting.’

Luca chuckled, enjoying the musky scent of the night before, tasting the air with his tongue. Hugh groaned, peeling himself off of his partner with a mildly disgusted look on his face. 

‘Ugh.’

‘Well, _nihren_ , you can always shower now. There’s plenty of time before either of our shifts start,’ Luca’s lightly accented voice was soft, whispering in Hugh’s ear. 

‘Yes I know, love.’

‘Hugh,’ Luca tilted his lover’s head so they were facing.

‘Yes?’

‘It’s just me, _nihren_ , you can relax a little.’

Hugh always seemed to be putting up a front, wherever either of them were. He would drop it occasionally but then it would automatically come back after a short while. The xB sighed. 

‘I know, love, I’m sorry, it’s just....’ Hugh paused, pulling himself closer to Luca and hiding his face in the Rossiyan’s neck, ‘it’s difficult.’

Luca stroked his _nihren_ ’s back in long, firm strokes, slowly massaging his tense, already knotted muscles. 

‘I know,’ he said softly, ‘I know. But it’s just us here. It’s okay, you can breathe a little.’

Hugh breathed out slowly, tickling Luca’s neck as he did so. The Rossiyan moved to massage the _nette_ on Hugh’s neck, and the xB went limp, panting quietly at the pressure. 

‘Mmmmmm.’

‘Nice?’ Luca whispered.

Hugh moaned an affirmation, and Luca smiled as he felt his _nihren_ ’s hardness against his thigh. He licked his hand, wetting it thoroughly before reaching down to cup Hugh’s erection. Hugh groaned deeply, clutching onto Luca’s chest and digging his fingers into the Rossiyan’s own _nette_. Luca bucked his hips involuntarily, hissing at the biting pain-pleasure of his lover’s fingers. He wrapped his hand firmly around Hugh, pulling in long, slow strokes, relishing every moan it dragged out of his _nihren_ ’s throat.

‘Beautiful,’ Luca whispered in Hugh’s ear, ‘you’re so beautiful.’

Hugh whimpered, kissing and licking Luca’s neck softly as he was stroked. He clung onto Luca’s _nette_ , and the Rossiyan sighed at the heat that spread from the touch. Luca heard Hugh chuckle, and tugged sharply at his _nihren_ ’s cock in response. Hugh gasped, his hips moving in time with his partner’s strokes. 

Luca, caught up in stroking his _nihren_ , groaned in surprise as Hugh wrapped his fingers around his own hardness, and began thrusting gently into the xB’s fist. Warm sparks radiated from Luca’s crotch as Hugh stroked him, and Hugh whined into his ear in turn. Hugh twisted his hand sharply, and chuckled as Luca hissed from the sensation. 

The two lay there quietly, wrapped up in each other for what seemed like an age. It was slow, and easy, and Luca pressed a bruising kiss to his _nihren_ as the sparking sensation flooded over him and he came. Hugh hummed into the kiss, and Luca felt an answering flow of warmth over his hand as his _nihren_ spilled over him, the Drakhaoul coiled around his spine relishing the sudden burst of scent in the air. 

‘Mmmmmmmmmmm,’ Hugh mumbled into Luca’s neck, releasing the pressure on his _nette_. 

‘Was it good for you?’ the Rossiyan chuckled, lifting his fingers to his mouth to taste Hugh’s release.

‘Mmmmm,’ came the reply. 

‘Shower?’

‘Mm-hm.’

Luca kissed his nihren softly, pressing the tip of his tongue into his mouth before rolling reluctantly out of bed to turn the shower on. Hugh soon followed him, climbing into the shower and wrapping his arms round Luca’s middle, resting his head on the taller man’s back. 

‘I love you. You know that, yeah?’

Luca turned in his lover’s embrace and snorted.

‘Of course I do, _nihren_ , and I love you, more than anything really. You’ve got me and my mark to prove it,’ he stroked the _nette_ on Hugh’s neck, and the xB smiled up at him. 

‘Indeed I do.’

A chirping noise came from their bedroom and Luca rolled his eyes, looking down at Hugh in mock-irritation. Hugh pressed a peck to his partner’s cheek, before quickly running a cloth over his own body and rushing back to the bedroom. Luca smiled at his _nihren_ ’s retreating back and quickly washed himself down as well. It would be time for his shift soon, anyway. 


End file.
